let the winds of heaven blow through
by blackpapillon
Summary: Team 7; Sakura-centric. Entah sejak kapan, Sakura merasa dirinya mengambang di antara mereka berdua, dua orang yang tidak terkejar. Namun mungkin ia tak perlu melakukan apa pun-karena memang itulah tempatnya, di antara. /oneshot/


_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Dedication: **__Kado yang telat untuk __**Nad**__. Selamat ulang tahun, selamat berkurang umur. Stay strong, be amazing as always, you. __ Dan untuk kalian yang juga sama-sama menyukai tim 7 dan ikatan mereka seperti saya. You're all amazing! It's nice to see you again~_

* * *

**let the winds of heaven blow through**

_kita bertiga, dan akan tetap bertiga._

* * *

Ketika mulai bergabung dan bekerja bersama Naruto dan Sasuke–dan Kakashi-sensei, sebagai pembimbing mereka, hal itu tidak terlalu kentara.

Sakura selalu bangga dengan kemampuan otaknya. Dengan kemampuannya menghafal ratusan teori dan hukum tertulis dengan ninja. Ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk ujian tertulis, dan menerima ijazah kelulusannya dengan kepala tegak, dadanya membuncah dengan rasa percaya diri.

Dengan segala nilai sempurna ini, ia akan berhasil. Dan Sasuke pun akan tertarik padanya (itu pikirannya yang lain saat itu).

Tetapi sedikit demi sedikit rasa percaya diri itu mulai terkikis, berganti dengan rasa takut.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura menyadarinya. Dalam waktu-waktu singkat yang mereka lewatkan bersama, ia selalu mendapatkan dirinya sendiri berada terjepit di antara mereka; dua orang rekan satu tim yang pada akhirnya selalu melindungi Sakura, menjadi perisai dan menjaganya.

Sakura menghargainya, namun hal itu sering membuat frustrasi. Singkirkan masalah gender–Sejak awal bukan itulah yang membuatnya sesak.

Sakura ingin bisa seperti mereka. Ingin menjadi pelindung orang-orang, sama seperti mereka. Ingin menjadi kekuatan bagi orang lain, ingin merekalah yang melihat sepak terjangnya, dan bukannya jadi orang yang hanya bisa mengagumi mereka dari belakang.

Karena itu, Sakura potong rambutnya. Berharap bahwa itulah jimat keberuntungannya. Itulah yang akan jadi titik tolak baginya. Kali ini, ialah yang akan berdiri di depan dan memagari mereka, melindungi mereka dari hal-hal yang akan merenggut mereka berdua, dua bintangnya yang sama-sama terangnya–darinya.

Meskipun begitu, semuanya ternyata masih belum cukup.

Semuanya jatuh.

* * *

Sekuat apa pun Sakura berusaha, kedua kutub itu saling menarik sekaligus menolak lebih kuat dari yang ia tahu. Sekali lagi, Sakura hanya bisa menjadi penonton tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya harus menolong. Tangannya menggapai, namun ditepis; tatkala ia berjuang, yang ada ia hanya dipersilakan menonton. Di sisi.

Semakin kuat ia mencoba, bagaikan hukuman dari Tuhan untuknya yang mencoba berjalan di depan mereka, kedua kutub itu terus menjauh. Sakura tak bisa lagi mencapai mereka. Orang yang ia cintai lenyap bersama dengan kelamnya malam, sementara orang yang ia andalkan maju, meninggalkannya lebih jauh. Kedua kutub itu tak butuh penghalang semacam dia, batin Sakura, dan ia hanya bisa merenung apa yang dapat ia lakukan.

Berjalan di depan menjadi tak penting lagi. Apa gunanya kalau pada akhirnya hanya Sakura sendiri yang terpisah dari mereka?

* * *

.

.

Sakura menemukannya. Lelaki itu.

–dan dalam sekejap, ia menghilang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura akan lakukan apa pun.

Agar mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi.

_Apa pun._

_.  
_

_._

* * *

_._

.

Mereka dipertemukan lagi. Bertiga seperti dulu. Ada Kakashi-sensei. Mereka berempat. Semua terasa sama, seandainya Sakura tak harus melewati waktu-waktu mengerikan itu dengan tangisan tertahan, kunai yang terjatuh, sosok rapuhnya yang tak sanggup membunuh–dan cekikan di leher.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bertahun-tahun lewat setelah itu.

.

.

* * *

Pagi baru saja menjelang. Orang-orang masih sibuk membereskan tempat yang sepertinya entah memakan berapa lama lagi sampai akhirnya selesai dibereskan. Yang dibereskan bukan hanya senjata yang berjatuhan–tapi juga manusia. Korban manusia. Tak henti-hentinya. Perang mungkin saja membawa sesuatu yang baru–tapi mungkin mereka lupa kalau ada banyak hal-hal lain yang terenggut dari kehidupan mereka.

Sakura membuka tenda medis yang menjadi pegangannya. Ada dua orang di sana–dua orang yang sudah dikenalnya entah sejak kapan. Dua-duanya baret, penuh luka, debu, dengan darah menempel–yang tidak bisa diketahui siapa tertempel darah siapa dan lukanya di mana.

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu, tersenyum cerah. "Kau duluan, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura setelah menilai singkat, "Ada luka robek di bagian punggungmu dan itu tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan konsentrasi _chakra _biasa. Aku takut tenagaku sudah keburu habis kalau menangani yang lain dulu."

"Uuuuh, baru saja ketemu Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kuuuuun," Naruto bersuara menyebalkan dari sisi lain tenda. "Sakura-chan, kau lihat lukaku? aku juga paraaah…. kenapa kau pilih kasih begitu?"

Sakura mendelik galak ke arah Naruto. "Naruto. Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu aku profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaanku. Sekarang biarkan aku berkonsentrasi pada pengobatanku dan kau akan dapat giliran setelah ini."

"Tapiiii, Sakura-chan," Naruto kembali mengerang, "aku juga lukaaaaaaa…."

"Karena otaknya masih otak musang," komentar Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Bertahun-tahun rupanya tidak membuat kecerdasanmu berkembang, dobe. Sayang sekali."

"KAU!" Teriakan Naruto membelah tenda medis yang tak seberapa besarnya itu.

* * *

"BURONAN TAK TAHU ADAT, JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAU MEMBELOT KE PIHAK KAMI DI TENGAH-TENGAH LALU JADI BELAGU BEGITU–"

Yang disebut 'buronan' tetap lurus tanpa perubahan ekspresi, mata hitamnya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi merendahkan. "Bilang apa saja semaumu, tapi lukaku lebih parah, jadi tutup mulut dan tunggu giliran dengan baik." Kalimatnya meluncur sempurna setajam es.

"Bangsat," Naruto mengertakkan gigi, "mungkin kau tidak harus bilang pakai bahasa alien kalau kau mau bilang mau diobati Sakura-chan duluan! Lelaki mesum, ingin dipegang-pegang perempuan muda…. sedih amat, sepertinya desa ular itu benar-benar kekurangan perempuan."

Sakura baru saja akan buka mulut untuk protes, tetapi dalam waktu lima detik, sebilah pedang langsung memalang jarak di antara Naruto dan Sasuke, yang sebenarnya tidak jauh-jauh amat. "Jaga perkataanmu, dobe," Sasuke mendelik–tak kalah tajam dengan pedang yang dipegangnya–ke arah Naruto. "Atau berikutnya, bagian dari pedang ini akan mendarat di atas kepalamu."

Naruto mengangkat alis. "O ho, kalau begitu, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya," shinobi berambut pirang itu berteori, "di sana kau sudah sangat berpengalaman dan mau menyentuh Sakura-chan dulu–"

Suara _bletak _keras menghentikan kalimat Naruto yang tinggal seujung lagi, dan sarung kusanagi rupanya sukses menyabet kepalanya. Naruto memutar matanya. Kejadian tadi mungkin setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Naruto kembali naik darah.

"TEME, APA-APAAN INI! BRENGSEK, SAKIT, TAHU!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto kalem–ekspresinya masih tidak berubah. "Aku bilang tadi bahwa sekali kau bilang yang aneh-aneh lagi, bagian pedang ini akan melayang."

Naruto rupanya masih berminat _capslock._

"KEPITING BUSUK, HIDUNG BELANG, COWOK SOK-FAMOUS BURONAN PAWANG ULAR–"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua orang lelaki–yang usianya sudah di bagian akhir belasan itu–sibuk bertengkar seperti anak kecil atau pasangan tua yang sudah menikah lima puluh tahun. "Baru lima menit kutinggal untuk mengambil peralatan dan kalian sudah begini?"

"Bukan aku," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "dia yang sedari tadi memancing-mancing. Entah maunya apa. Kurasa dia kelewat antusias."

"Bukan aku juga," Naruto menuding Sasuke dengan jarinya lurus-lurus, "ini karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pilih kasih dan memilih mengobati si goblok ini lebih dulu, padahal jelas-jelas aku yang selalu ada di sisimu."

"Lihat? Kau mulai bicara hal-hal _nonsense _lagi, dasar IQ jongkok."

"Tutup mulut, teme,"

"Dan siapa yang mulai bicara lebih dulu, dobe?"

Sakura menahan tawa.

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti, lalu saling berpandangan. Mungkin menebak-nebak apa yang kiranya sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Sementara Sakura menyibukkan diri lagi dengan perlengkapannya–namun masih menahan tawa.

"Baik–kita mulai sekarang, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan? Tunggu… jangan-jangan kau tadi terbentur tiang, ya?" Naruto berkomentar dengan wajah lucu, mata birunya berkilat curiga. Sakura hanya meresponnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Tidak," gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku hanya sudah mengerti di mana tempatku berada."

* * *

Ia tak perlu merasa berada di belakang. Selama ini Sakura ada di sini, mendukung mereka dalam posisi yang sejajar–dan Sakura yakin, mereka pun selalu menganggapnya seperti itu. Tak perlu ketakutan tertinggal atau pun mencoba mendahului, karena ia sudah yakin kini, kedua lelaki itu tak akan tinggal diam; mereka akan mengulurkan tangan dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan bersama mereka lagi.

Mereka menyediakan tempat itu untuk Sakura; di tengah. Bersama mereka. Berada di antara mereka adalah tugas Sakura. Menjaga agar kedua kutub itu tetap stabil dan membuat mereka tetap berjajar apik.

Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah dua lelaki yang kembali sibuk saling lempar pandangan jijik itu. Matanya melirik ke sisi tenda yang terbuka. Matahari sudah muncul, perlahan meninggi, menerangi langit yang biru cerah dengan hanya sedikit awan.

Mereka siap untuk melesat lagi–kali ini, lebih tinggi.

.

.

(Sungguh, ketika Sakura menyadarinya, betapa ia sangat bersyukur.)

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**AN **Sebetulnya ini berawal dari tantangan kecil-kecilan yang saya berlakukan untuk diri saya sendiri. Sensor kata-kata saya kayaknya mulai beku, dan saya menetapkan seratus tema untuk saya tuliskan—idealnya, setiap hari. Ada yang jadi drabble, ada yang jadi gaje, ada juga yang jadinya cukup panjang, kayak gini. Setelah dipikir-pikir, akhirnya saya edit sedikit dan dimasukkan ke FFN. Pengen share, soalnya. Kangen juga ngepost di sini lagi, tapi mesti nunggu yang rada mateng dulu, biasanya cuma nulis pendek-pendek sih, hahaha...

(yah, buat yang mau baca-baca drabble gaje, boleh kok mampir ke wordpress saya, hehe)

Saya boleh saja dikenal sebagai tukang tulis SasuSaku melulu, tapi dinamika tim 7 juga nggak bisa dibiarkan. Malah karena dinamika itu juga saya jadi jatuh cinta sama SasuSaku :D Ada hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang erat, ada hubungan Naruto dan Sakura yang saling mendukung, keduanya membentuk koneksi unik dan jadi landasan untuk hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura—dan bikin saya makin cinta sama SasuSaku.

Tell me your thoughts? Reviews are always welcome. Anyway, sekarang saya juga lagi dalam progress beresin multichap—doain yaa….

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
